Das Schicksal dreht und wendet sich
by misaki-yamazaki
Summary: Begleite Misaki in ihrem Altag beim CCG. Wird sie mit Amon zusammen kommen, werden sie getrennte Wege gehen oder bleiben sie doch nur Freunde ? Das erfahrt ihr in der Geschichte Viel Spaß! :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Kapitel 1**_

Hi , für Rechtschreibe Fehler und alles entschuldige ich mich schon im voraus. ^-^ Oh und Leiko, Blattashi und Shi sind ausgedachte Chars die sich ein paar Freunde von mir ausgedacht haben :D

* Misaki * sage ich bzw. denke ich

„ Misaki" sagt jemand

\- Misaki- Flashback und Timeskip

Steckbrief:

Name: Misaki Yamazaki

Alter: 19 am ende 20

Spezies: Mensch

Aussehen: lange rote Haare, zusammengebunden beim „kämpfen", schwarze Augen , 175 cm groß , mittelgroßer - großer Busen

Arbeit: CCG 2 Rang am ende Special (war mit Blattashi und Shi in der selben Klasse auf der Akademie)

Partner: Shi Takashi später Amon Koutarou

Quinque: immer mehrere Pistolen mit spezieller Munition, an der Hüfte befestigt oder in einer kleinen Tasche ( in der immer Ersatz ist )

Beste Freunde: Leiko Lucifer, Blattashi, Shi Takashi, Kaneki Ken, Ayato, Hide und Uta ein bisschen durch Kaneki und Blattashi

\- habe nichts gegen Ghouls , nur die Bösen o.o

\- mag Donuts genauso wie Amon

\- bester Schütze beim CCG


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kapitel 2**_

Misaki's sicht

Ich stand vor dem CCG Gebäude und gähnte , wir haben es gerade mal 8 Uhr. Viel zu früh für meinen Geschmack aber naja. Ich ging also rein und schon kam mir ein pink

haariges Mädchen entgegen * holy shit* **„ Entschuldigung ?"** sagte ich freundlich **„ Ja !?"** antwortete sie genervt **„Ich soll mich bei Mado melden, weißt du zufällig wo er i**

 **st ?"** und schon erhellte sich ihr Gesicht **„2. Etage da müsstest du Mado-chan finden."** Sagte sie freundlicher als davor **„Danke."** Antwortete ich und ging kichernd weg. Im 2.

Stock sah ich einen weiß haarigen, älteren Mann an einem Schreibtisch sitzen. Ich ging zu ihm und er sagte w **„Guten Tag Misaki." „Guten Tag Mado-san, so jetzt bin ich**

 **hier was** **wolltest du mir sagen ?" „1. Du darfst zum Schießstand im Keller , 2. du bekommst morgen einen neuen Teampartner und 3. deine Waffen + Munition sind**

 **morgen auch** **fertig."** **„OMG danke Mado !"** schrie ich durch den ganzen Raum. **„Mado wer ist das ?"** fragte eine männliche Stimme hinter mir ,die mir sehr bekannt vorkam.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sagte lächelnd **„ Misaki Yamazaki 19 Jahre, 2. Klasse und bester Schütze des CCG's."** er wollte gerade anfangen zu sprechen als ich ihn l

ächelnd unterbrach **„Amon Koutarou 26 Jahre, 1. Klasse ."** er nickte kurz und lächelte zurück *sooo hot o.o * **„War schön dich kennen zulernen Amon-kun, ich gehe jetzt**

 **trainieren."** sagte ich und ging runter in den Keller. Ich nahm mir eine Pistole, Munition und Ohrenschützer, ging in eine Kabine und machte mir einen Zopf. Ich wollte mir

gerade die Ohrenschützeraufsetzten als einer dieser Spasten in den Kabinen rief **„HEY ! Was willst du kleine Göre denn hier ?!"** ich drehte mich langsam zu ihm um und

antwortete frech **„Tee trinken** **was sonst?"** er kam näher und schaute sauer auf mich herab **„ Jetzt wird die kleine Göre auch noch frech?!"** ich verdrehte die Augen und

sagte **„Nur wenn mich Spasten wie** **du** **blöd von der Seite anmachen."** Er hob seine Hand und wollte mich schlagen, ich kniff die Augen zusammen doch der Schmerz kam

nie. Ich machte meine Augen langsam wieder auf und sah Amon der die Hand des Typen festhielt. Amon sagte **„Takeru schau dir doch erstmal an was die kleine „Göre"** **wie**

 **du sie immer nennst kann."** Er nickte mirzu und ließ ihn los. Ich setzte mir die Ohrenschützer auf, lud die Waffe und entsicherte sie ich drehte mich zu Takeru und Amon die

mich erwartungsvoll ansahen. Ich schoss 3-mal ,die Waffe hatte einen leichten Rückstoß aber daran war ich schon gewöhnt. Ich holte das Ziel ran und man sah das ich 2-mal

ins Herz getroffen habe und 1-mal in denKopf . Takeru schaute mich erstaunt an **„Soviel zum Thema kleine Göre, wenn ich es wollte könnte ich alle Leute in diesem Raum**

 **wegpusten."**

-Timeskip-

Ich hatte seit 1 Stunde Feierabend also traf ich mich mit Kaneki im Anteiko Café.

 **„Hey Kaneki."** Sagte ich als ich ins Cafe rein kam **„H-Hi Misaki-chan."** antwortete er errötend. Die Kellnerin kam zu unserem Tisch und wir bestellten jeder ein Stück

Schokokuchen. Dann klingelte die Glocke am Eingang , ich drehte mich zum Eingang und sah eine wortwörtliche Mode Katastrophe da stehen, er schaute sich um und sein

blick blieb bei mir stehen. Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an und er leckte sich die Lippen , er kam auf mich und Kaneki zu und setzte sich mir gegenüber. Da war dieser Geruch

wieder, der Geruch von Blut. *ka wie Ghouls riechen xD* Er wollte gerade nach meiner Hand greifen als die Tür aufging und wieder dieses pink haarige Mädchen von heute

Morgen rein gestürmt kam **„SHUUUUUU!"** rief und einen deutsch Duden nach ihm warf. **„Oh Hi."** Sagte ich zu ihr **„Ehmm kennen wir uns ?"** fragte sie verwirrt **„Ja, wir haben**

 **uns heute** **Morgen getroffen."** **„Oh ja stimmt , jetzt weiß ich es wieder" „Trés bien!"** sagte ganz plötzlich die Mode Katastrophe. Nach einer halben Stunde weiter gerede

musste ich nach Hause **„Bis Morgen Leiko, Au revoir Shuu und vielleicht bis morgen Kaneki."**

Und somit ging ich in ruhe nach Hause und schlafen.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. und schaut doch mal bei ShiNightray vorbei sie ist nämlich Leiko ;D

Sie schreibt momentan an ihrer FF "Mon Cher"

Bd :D


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki´s Sicht

Vor meiner Schicht ging ich ins Anteiko mit Kaneki und Hide. Wir setzten uns an einen Tisch und bestellten etwas. Ich hörte den nachrichten aufmerksam zu **„Wie uns die Polizei soeben mitteilte wurden in den frühen Morgenstunden im Aqua-Building mehrere Körperteile einer unbekannten männlichen Person gefunden. Die Ermittler fanden außerdem Spuren einer Flüssigkeit die höchst verscheinlich auf Ghoule zurück zu führen sind und verfolgen diese."** Hmmm das war bestimmt Rize dachte ich mir. Auf einmal lachte Hide los, ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und hörte Kaneki und Hide zu, weil ich nicht mitbekommen hatte worum es ging. **„So lustig ist es dann auch wieder nicht.."** sagte Kaneki **„Nein aber, aber ein 1. date im Buchladen?!"** Huh? Kaneki hat ein Date? Ich schaute ihn erstaunt an und er redete weiter **„Wieso nicht es könnte doch sein das es ihr gefällt!" „Ganz klar, sicher nicht! Niemals! Auf keinen fall!" „Dann essen wir eben davor Hack-steaks bei Big Girl."** antwortete Kaneki errötend und Hide lachte einfach weiter und ich musste leicht kichern. Kaneki schaute mich an und errötete noch mehr **„Hey wieso lacht ihr? Ich meinte das ernst." „ Mag ja sein das du das ernst gemeint hast. Und außerdem würde mich bitte jemand einweihen?!"** sagte ich etwas lauter als sonst. **„Klar! Kaneki möchte ein Mädchen daten."** sagte Hide und ich schaute Kaneki erstaunt an. Plötzlich klingelte die Türglocke und Kaneki schaute zur Tür und flüsterte **„Das ist sie…"** Das ist doch Rize! dachte ich. **„Das kannst du vergessen…"** sagte Hide und ich schaute Kaneki traurig an **„….bei solch einer Schönheit hast du keine Chance." „Hey was soll das denn heißen?!"** fragte ich Hide ein wenig wütend **„Ach Misa-chan, nimm mich doch nicht immer so ernst. Du bist das beste Mädchen das ich jemals gesehen habe."** sagte er und gab mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange **„Pft, ist ja eh wieder eine Lüge."** antwortete ich mit einem Schmollmund und verschrenckte die Arme vor meiner Brust. Hide schaute nach unten in meinen Ausschnitt, weil ich heute nur ein schwarzes Top, Jeans Hot-Pants, eine rote Jacke, meine schwarzen Schuhe und natürlich Unterwäsche an hatte ich schaute bedrohlich zu ihm und sagte **„Hiidee!"** Hide wusste genau was passieren wird, legte das Geld auf den Tisch und verschwand schnell **„Idiot"** murmelte Kaneki. Er holte sein Buch raus und klappte es auf der Seite wo er weiter lesen musste auf, er schaute zu Rize hinter und seine Augen weiteten sich **„Sie ließt das gleiche Buch."** murmelte er und schaute auf mich. Ich schaute ihn traurig an **„Hmm? Was ist los Misa-chan?" „Kaneki bitte gehe nicht mit ihr aus ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei ihr…." „Huh, aber wieso?..." „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen das gehört zu meiner Arbeit." „Misaki, ich verstehe nicht was du hast! Sie ist nett und interessiert sich genauso wie ich für Bücher!"** ich schaute ihn geschockt an er hatte noch nie seine Stimme erhoben geschweige denn mich Misaki genannt. Mir rollte eine Träne über die Wange **„Misa…ich.."** sagte Kaneki leiser **„Nein.. ist gut ich verstehe schon.."** antwortete ich, legte das Geld auf den Tisch und ging zu meinem Auto **„Misa es war nicht so gemeint!"** rief er mir noch hinter her.

-10 Minuten später-

Beim CCG Gebäude angekommen ging ich sofort zu Mado der gerade mit Amon sprach und bei ihnen standen Leiko , ein Junge mit 2 verschiedenen Haarfarben und ein Mädchen mit türkisen Haaren. Amon bemerkte mich zu erst **„Hii Misaki!"** schrie Leiko durch den ganzen Raum als sie mich auch bemerkte. Das Mädchen und der Junge drehten sich um und der Junge bekam leichtes Nasenbluten. **„Blattaschi** **du perverser!"** schrie Leiko und schlug ihn auf den Hinterkopf **„Hey für was war das denn, hold hag!"** schrie er zurück und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Ich ging kichernd auf sie zu und stellte mich vor **„Misaki Yamazaki , 2. klasse , 19 Jahre und bester Schütze des CCG´s ."** der Junge namens Blattashi wollte sich gerade vorstellen als ich sagte **„Blattashi, 2. Klasse 19 Jahre und verdammt nervig ."** er schaute mich erstaunt an und kam mir mit seinem Gesicht näher **„Woher weißt du das?"** ich wollte anfangen mit reden als Amon Blattashi am Kragen wegzog von mir **„Blattashi wir waren in der gleichen Klasse und saßen nebeneinander."** Ich drehte mich zu dem türkis haarigen Mädchen und sagte **„Shi Takashi, 2 Klasse, fast 20 Jahre und verdammt schüchtern." „Gut also kennst du sie bereits"** sagte Mado **„Huh ja." „Gut also kommen wir zum Wesentlichen …"**

Blattaschi´s Sicht:

„ **Gut kommen wir zum Wesentlichen und zwar die Teambildung."** sagte dieser alte Mann. Ah ich hoffe ich komme mit dieser Misaki in ein Team dachte ich und hörte ausnahmsweise mal zu **„Team 1 bilden Leiko und Blattashi und Team 2 Misaki und Shi." „ Neeeeiiiiinnnn ! nicht mit hold hag!"** schrie ich und ließ meinen Kopf hängen. **„ Mach dir nichts draus shit head."** lachte Leiko und klopfte mir dabei auf den Rücken. **„Hey Blatta ! Kopf hoch das heißt nicht das wir nicht zusammenarbeiten. Wir „Frischlinge" arbeiten im 4er Team. Team 1 und 2 bedeutet nur das, dass erstmal unser Partner ist."** Sagte Misaki aufmunternd. Sofort ging mein Kopf wieder hoch **„Also Mado-san wann bekommen wir unsere „Waffen"." fragte Leiko „Shi´s, Blattashi´s und deine stehen schon hier und Misaki muss sich ihre persönlich abholen und ausprobieren."** Ich schaute Misaki erstaunt an und fragte sie **„Wieso sollst du deine abholen und ausprobieren?!" „Weil das sonder Anfertigungen sind auf Misaki´s Wunsch. "** sagte Shi **„Genau nur die besten bekommen sonder Anfertigungen nach Wunsch."** antwortete Amon **„Und daher das ich der beste Schütze bin bekomme ich solche sonder Anfertigungen nach Wunsch. Also ich würde gerne meine Waffen abholen gehen"** antwortete Misaki. **„Hey warte auf uns."** schrieen Leiko , Shi und ich ihr hinterher.


	4. Chapter 4

-1 Stunde später-

Misaki´s Sicht

Wir hatten nun alle unsere Waffen und sollten auch schon zu einem Einsatz. Wir sollten Rize beobachten an dem besagten Bücherladen erkannte ich einen schwarz haarigen Jungen, meine Augen weiteten sich und jeder schaute auf mich **„Was ist los Misaki?"** fragte Shi besorgt **„Das ist mein bester Freund Ken Kaneki…" „Hast du ihn nicht gewarnt ?!"** schrie Blattashi fast heraus wenn Leiko ihm nicht den Mund zu gehalten hätte. **„Ich habe ihn gewarnt aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören."** sagte ich traurig und beobachtete die Szene. **„Ja klar ich könnte dich nach Hause bringen."** sagte Ken glücklich **„Dummer Junge"** sagte Leiko leise **„Gut lasst uns hinter her."** Sie gingen gerade in die dunkle Gasse **„Ehm, Liz ich, was hältst du davon wenn wir uns bald wieder treffen?"** fragte Ken **„Ja wieso nicht, wir sind beide gleich alt, wir lesen beide sehr gerne Bücher, wir haben sehr viel gemeinsam nicht wahr?"** antwortete sie. **„Von wegen du Bitch!"** sagte ich wütend und wollte auf sie los rennen aber Blattaschi hielt mich fest **„Misaki es ist noch zu früh."** sagte Shi.

„ **Ken? Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste ich schon längere zeit das du mich beobachtest." „Du meinst du hast mich auch…?" „Jetzt reicht es mir, lass mich los!"** ich riss mich aus Blattashi´s Griff. Ich zog 2 meiner Pistolen und schrie **„Rize lass ihn sofort los!" „Huh, Misaki ! Was machst du hier?"** fragte Ken. Rize schaute mich an leckte sich die Lippen und biss Ken in die Schulter **„Neiiiinn! Du kleines verlogenes Miststück!"** schrie ich wütend Rize an als Ken zu Boden fiel und sie ihn weiter fressen wollte **„ Geh weg von ihm!"** schrie ich wieder und schoss ihr direkt durch die Schulter und sie flog ein paar Meter nach hinten gut das ich die Kugeln so machen lassen habe dachte ich mir und ging auf sie zu. Sie sprang über mich und packte Ken an den Füßen und schleuderte ihn gegen die Mauer **„Du Miststück!"** ich feuerte immer mehr Kugeln auf sie ab. Plötzlich wurde sie von einer pink- lilanen Quinque am rechten Fuß festgehalten, mit blau-schwarzen Stacheln an die Wand genagelt wovon sie sich wieder losreißen konnte und einer türkisen Quinque am rechten Arm festgehalten. Ich nickte ihnen dankend zu, **„Das ist für Ken!"** sagte ich und schoss ihr in den Kopf und ins Herz. Was wir nicht bemerkten das plötzlich Metall von oben runter fielen genau auf Ken und Rize. **„Keeeennnnnn!"** schrie ich und wollte zu ihm rennen aber Blattashi hielt mich fest, weil immer noch Metall von oben runter fiel. Blattashi drückte mein Gesicht in seine Brust und ich hämmerte auf sie ein **„Lass mich los Blattashi! Ich muss Ken helfen!"** schrie ich ihn an und rutschte auf den Boden und Blattashi mit mir.

-1 Tag später-

Ich rannte in das Krankenhaus wo Kaneki liegen sollte und fand sein Zimmer. Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl und legte meinen Kopf auf sein Bett und weinte. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Wieso habe ich nicht früher eingegriffen?! fragte ich mich

-2 Tage später-

Ich saß Tag und Nacht an seinem Bett und weinte, aß nichts nur trinken tat ich. Kens Hand zuckte und er wachte langsam auf. Ich schaute ihn glücklich und traurig zugleich an **„Hey Ken…" „Hey…"** die Tür ging auf und Shuu, Blattashi, Leiko, Shi und Amon kamen herein. Amon und Blattashi schauten mich traurig an **„Mon Dieu (Mein Gott) Misaki wie siehst du denn aus?"** fragte Shuu **„Misa du siehst ja furchtbar aus!"** schrie Leiko **„Misa du solltest was essen."** Sagte mir Shi besorgt **„Misa du siehst ja schrecklich aus!"** sagten Amon und Blattashi gleichzeitig und starrten sich gegenseitig böse an. Ich rieb meine Augen und sagte **„Sorry Leute ich sitze hier jetzt schon 3 Tage.."** wir gingen raus aus dem Zimmer damit Ken sich ein wenig ausruhen kann. **„So geht das nicht, non (nein)! ..."** schrie Shuu und ich sah ihn erschrocken an **„Shuu? alles in Ordnung?"** fragte Leiko lachend **„Misaki du kommst jetzt mit und ziehst dir etwas anderes an und gehst duschen und zwar bei mir! Ich werde nicht zulassen das du weiter so rum läufst!"** sagte Shuu **„A-aber Shuu, Leiko wird garantiert etwas dagegen haben!" „Non wird sie nicht denn du bist einer ihrer besten Freundinnen!"** schrie er **„Shuuu sie wird trotzdem was dagegen haben!" „Non!" „Oui (Ja)!" „NOOOONNN!" „Ouii ohne Diskussion! Ich gehe bei mir duschen!" „Blattashi! Du wirst auf sie aufpassen und sie bei dir duschen lassen."** sagte er zu Blattashi. Ich schaute ihn geschockt an. **„Wieso bei ihm?!"** schrie Amon **„Dann gehst du eben mit Amon"** sagte Leiko gelassen mit einem grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Also fuhren Amon, Blattashi und ich in Blattashi´s Wohnung. **„Ehmmm Blattashi? Ich habe nichts zum anziehen." „Hier!"** er warf mir ein großes Shirt zu **„Ehm, danke!"** schrie ich und ging duschen.

Amon´s Sicht

Und da saß ich gegenüber von diesem Vollidiot der sich an meine Misa ran macht. Wir starrten uns gegenseitig an bis Misaki wieder kam, in dem Shirt von Vollidiot. Aber ich konnte es nicht verleugnen sie sah ziemlich sexy aus.

Blattashi´s Sicht

Offensichtlich musste Misaki heute bei mir schlafen, ich scheuchte diesen Amon aus meiner Wohnung und drehte mich zu Misaki um die in der Küche stand und Essen machte. Nachdem wir gegessen hatten legten wir uns schlafen. Ich lag auf meinem Bett, was natürlich groß genug für 1 Person war. **„Blatta? Wo soll ich schlafen?"** fragte sie mich **„Komm her!"** sagte ich **„Blattashi!"** antwortete sie. Plötzlich klingelte es und ich ging an die Tür, Misaki setzte sich auf das Sofa. Ich machte auf und vor mir stand mein bester Freund Uta **„Hi Blatti!"** oh scheiße das habe ich ja total vergessen Uta kommt jeden Tag. Uta schaute auf mich und grinste **„Hey Blatta wer ist da?"** fragte Misaki und kam an die Tür. **„Oho Misa also?"** fragte Uta und sein grinsen wurde immer größer **„NEEIIN, Uta du Perversling!"** schrie Misaki und wurde rot, Uta kicherte und kam in die Wohnung.

Misakis Sicht

„ **Was machst du dann hier Misa-chan?"** fragte Uta mich als wir uns auf das Sofa setzten **„Nun also. Shuu der beste Freund von Leiko hat gesagt Blatta soll auf mich aufpassen damit ich was esse und das alles."** erklärte ich ihm **„Aha und wieso hast du dann ein Shirt von Blatti an?"** fragte Uta **„Naja das ist dann wohl meine Schuld."** lachte Blatta und Uta sah ihn an. **„Ich war zu faul zu Misaki noch mal zu fahren und ihr Sachen zu holen und ich wollte nicht zu ihr in die Wohnung."** erklärte Blatta weiter **„Hey meine Wohnung ist aufgeräumt und sieht nicht Mädchenhaft aus!"** sagte ich mit einem Schmollmund **„Das stimmt."** antwortete Uta nickend. **„Gut Uta du möchtest dann bestimmt wieder hier schlafen."** sagte Blattashi und überlegte **„Ich schlaf auf dem Sofa!"** schrie ich, Uta nickte **„Ich kann nicht zulassen das Blatti irgendwas anstellt" „Gut dann gute Nacht."** sagte ich und legte mich auf das Sofa.

Blattashis Sicht

Also muss ich jetzt mit meinem besten Freund mein kleines Bett teilen?

Uta legte sich links hin und ich rechts **„Oiii Blatti rutsch mal ich habe keinen Platz!"** schrie Uta und machte sich noch breiter **„Man Uta rutsch rüber!"** schrie ich und drückte ihn wieder rüber **„Awww Blattii!"** schrie er zurück und rutschte wieder rüber **„Uttaa! Rutsch rüber das ist mein Bett!"** schrie ich wieder zurück und drückte ihn so weit das er aus dem Bett fiel. **„Man Jungs ich will schlafen."** sagte Misaki die im Türrahmen stand und sich die Augen rieb. **„Sorry Misaki-chan aber Blatti macht sich einfach zu breit!"** schmollte Uta **„Das ist ja auch schließlich MEIN Bett!"** schrie Blattashi. **„Arrgh! Mir reicht es ich schlaf auf dem Sofa."** sagte Uta und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Misaki schaute ihn geschockt hinterher und schrie **„Aber Uta du kannst mich doch nicht mit diesem perversen alleine lassen!"** doch sie bekam keine Antwort zurück **„Fick dich Uta."** murmelte sie und legte sich zögernd zu mir **„Wehe du fässt mich an. Ich habe auch normale Munition hier und keine angst sie einzusetzen. Ich weiß schließlich wo ich hin schießen muss um dich nicht ganz so böse zu verletzten das du stirbst."** sagte sie warnend und ich nickte. Sie legte also ihren Kopf auf meine Brust und schlief ein. Was habe ich mir nur eingebrockt mit diesem Team? fragte ich mich und schlief auch ein.

Kleine Bemerkung: **Kann mir mal bitte jemand sagen. Wieso anime Jungs ständig nur in Boxershorts oder Boxershorts und Shirt schlafen? O.o**


	5. Chapter 5

-Am nächsten Morgen-

Misaki´s Sicht

Ich wachte langsam auf, weil es klingelte **„Awww, Blatta geh bitte an die Tür."** murmelte ich doch bekam keine Antwort. **„Man…"** sagte ich und stand auf. Ich machte die Tür auf **„Eh? Störe ich?"** fragte Leiko und kicherte **„Nein! Komm rein. Blatta pennt noch."** antwortete ich **„Hast du meine SMS gestern bekommen?"** fragte ich als ich in die Küche ging. **„Jo Shuu hat mich heute früh zu deiner Wohnung gefahren."** ich machte uns Frühstück, für Uta holte ich Augäpfel die ich vor Leiko versteckte und zog mich um. **„Oiii! Batta, Uta Frühstück ist fertig!"** schrie ich durch die Wohnung und nur Uta stand auf. **„Uta?"** fragte Leiko **„Oh guten Morgen Leiko."** lächelte Uta, ich schaute sie verwirrt an **„Wir sind gute Freunde."** antwortete Leiko. Blatta fehlte immer noch **„Man ey…"** sagte ich als ich in sein Zimmer ging. Leiko ging mir hinterher, wir grinsten uns an (wir wussten genau was wir machen wollten) ich legte mich rechts von ihm hin und flüsterte in sein Ohr **„Blattashi…"** und dann stöhnte ich spielerisch **„Hm?...Schatz nur noch 5 Minuten dann können wir Sex haben."** murmelte er und drückte mich an sich. Leiko lachte und machte ein Foto **„Blattashi..."** stöhnte ich wieder **„Hmmm? Was!?"** schreckte er hoch und schwebte jetzt über mir **„Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"** lachte Leiko auf dem Boden mit ihrem Handy in der Hand. Blatta und ich erröteten **„Ehm..sry."** murmelte er und stand auf. **„Oh mein Gott! Shit head zieh dir was an!"** schrie Leiko und jetzt musste ich kichern.

-1 Stunde später-

Nachdem wir gefrühstückt hatten ging ich zu Ken´s Wohnung, weil ich nach ihm sehen wollte. Ich klopfte an seine Tür, bekam aber keine Antwort also nahm ich mir den Ersatzschlüssel. **„Ken? Bist du da?"** schrie ich durch seine Wohnung, bekam aber wieder keine Antwort also ging ich in die Küche. Da saß er mit einem Messer in der Hand. Ich ging langsam auf ihn zu **„Nein Misa komm bitte nicht näher! Ich will dir nicht wehtun!"** schrie er. Ich ging immer weiter an ihn ran, ich wusste das er ein halber Ghoul jetzt ist. **„Ken…" „Ich habe gesagt du sollst nicht näher kommen!"** schrie er wieder und drehte sich ruckartig um. Er traf mich fast mit dem Messer aber ich wich aus. Ich ging langsam weiter auf ihn zu und er stach mir mit dem Messer in die rechte Seite. Ich umarmte ihn fest und flüsterte **„Es tut mir so leid was passiert ist…hätte ich früher eingegriffen wärst du jetzt nicht so.."** er beruhigte sich langsam und umarmte mich zurück. Wir brachen auf dem Boden zusammen **„Misa? Du riechst so gut."** murmelte Ken in mein Haar. Ich atmete tief durch wegen der Schmerzen und um nachzudenken was ich jetzt tun soll. Ich drückte Ken´s Gesicht leicht auf meine Schulter **„Du hast Hunger Ken. Wenn du willst darfst du…"** weiter konnte ich nicht reden denn Ken biss ein stück meiner Schulter ab.

Leiko´s Sicht

Shit head und ich warteten draußen an Misaki´s Auto, weil sie noch mal zu Kaneki-kun wollte. Sie sagte sie wäre in 5 Minuten wieder da doch sie war schon mehr als 5 Minuten da drin. **"Mir reicht es ich geh da jetzt rein!"** sagte Blattashi leicht wütend und ging zur Wohnung **„Hey shit head!"** schrie ich und rannte hinterher. Wir gingen in die Küche, weil wir Geräusche hörten. Misaki´s Shirt war auf der rechten Seite rot und ein Messer steckte drin, Kaneki kaute auf etwas und wir sahen, dass auch Misaki´s Schulter blutete. **„Kaneki! Geh weg von ihr!"** schrieen Blattashi und ich gleichzeitig und wollten unsere Quinqen rausholen. Misaki stand zitternd auf und sagte **„Blatta, Leiko es ist alles in Ordnung." „Von wegen! Du verlierst ne menge blut! Du musst sofort ins Krankenhaus!"** schrie Blatta und holte seine Quinqe raus, Misaki zog blitzschnell 2 Waffen und sagte **„Bitte Blatta…ich will dir nicht wehtun."** Ich legte meine Hand auf Blattashi´s Arm und schüttelte meinen Kopf, er packte seine Quinqe wieder weg. Misaki brach vor Kaneki zusammen „ **Blattashi schnell sie muss sofort ins Krankenhaus!** " schrie ich, Blattashi hob sie hoch und brachte sie ins Auto **„Leiko kannst du Auto fahren?!"** schrie Blattashi hektisch **„Nein! Ich werde jeden früh von Shuu oder Misa gefahren!"** Blattashi setzte sich ans Steuer und ich drückte auf Misa´s Wunden. Blattashi raste wie ein verrückter Richtung Krankenhaus. Angekommen hob er sie raus und brachte sie zum Arzt der schon bereit stand **„Sie hat eine Wunde auf der rechten Seite und eine an der linken Schulter."** erklärte ich **„Welche Blutgruppe? Hat sie irgendwelche Allergien?"** fragte der Arzt und setzte ihr eine Atemmaske auf. **„0 positiv und nein."** antwortete ich. Misaki machte die Augen leicht auf und nahm die Maske ab, sie murmelte irgendwas, was ich nicht verstand, weil die Schwestern durcheinander redeten **„Schnauze!"** schrie ich kurz **„A….Amon."** murmelte sie und ich wusste genau was los war.

Misaki´s Sicht

„ **A….Amon."** murmelte ich wieder und Leiko verstand mich und lief raus. Ich verzog mein Gesicht leicht von den Schmerzen und bekam etwas gespritzt. Meine Augen wurden schwer und ich schlief ein.

Wie wird das ganze ausgehen? Wird Misaki es überleben? Wie wird Amon reagieren? Wenn Misaki es überlebt, wie wird sie damit umgehen?" das alles werdet ihr im nächsten Kapitel erfahren! :D Also seit gespannt :3


End file.
